


Unravelling Her Place

by Merfilly



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, and i like the dynamic when Jay's a prickly ass, but it is what it is, probably not canon compliant, while Cass is being really severely CASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cass is a mystery to Jason, but she keeps reaching out to him. It makes him give a damn, even though he'd rather not.





	Unravelling Her Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



"Don't kill."

Jason growled in frustration as Batgirl faded into sight, and satisfied himself with a vicious kick to the groin, dropping the wanna-be rapist on the filthy pavement of the back alley. The needles and stink of Gotham's neglect added to an image that made him wonder why in hell he'd listened to her.

He turned to face her, ready to snarl with all of his reasons why the Bat's way was just making it worse, and he realized she was holding her arm tight around her middle. It hadn't registered at first, but his eyes flicked over her with trained observation skills.

"You're fucking bleeding," he said, in disbelief, but he was already moving to her side. "The gunfire I heard?"

"No. Yes? Avoided it. Knife was closer then."

Jason shook his head. "We all get tagged sometime, but you're you," Jason told her, before guiding her back to his motorcycle. "Why are you always patrolling close to me?" he blurted out, wondering if Bruce had sicced her on him.

"Understand some. Want to know more."

Okay, that was just freaky to Jason in ways that Batgirl's long silences weren't. Somehow, when she said things, it was more confusing than when she didn't.

He helped her get on the back of the bike, then slid on in front of her and headed for her cave. She didn't show anything to him in how she held on about realizing that's where they were going. Maybe she took it for granted that he'd remember, after the night she'd saved his ass and pulled bullets out of his leg.

When he got there, she pulled her head up off his back and let him help her get off the bike. A part of him resented that it mattered to him that she was moving so much slower, more deliberately. A larger part of him was screaming to get away, that she was a bat, that she'd hurt him like Bruce.

He ignored both of those parts, though, because she was an enigma… and she kept reaching out to him.

"Going to pick you up," he warned her once they were in and near the table she'd acquired for this. She gave a silent nod, and he did, laying her down. That she didn't hiss was one more reason he did respect her, as the supine position pulled at the — oh thank god, but it was a shallow swipe.

"Kit." Batgirl's hand flicked toward the supply cabinet, and Jason nodded.

"I got this," he said, bolstering himself for the first aid with his cockiness. He remembered Alfred doing this… dammit, but half of why he was playing nice was for that old man.

"Yes," she agreed, and her confidence in him just added to the weirdness of the thing between them. She was never not going to be an enigma, Jason decided, but he just might enjoy unraveling it, to have a little piece of family that gave a damn about him.


End file.
